


я тоже

by gallyanim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: кагеяма не силён в словах
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	я тоже

— коуши-сан, — говорит кагеяма в конце разговора и запинается. они молчат — кагеяма молчит в раздевалке адлерс, прижавшись спиной к раскрытой двери шкафчика; сугавара молчит у себя в школе. наверное, вертит ручку пальцами, чтобы заполнить звуковую пустоту движениями пополам с тихими щелчками колпачка.

каждый раз звонки заканчиваются именно так — и если бы только звонки. кагеяма окликает его, когда сугавара выходит из дома. кагеяма оборачивается сам, когда сугавара остаётся. кагеяма начинает и не завершает, когда сугавара обнимает его после побед и поражений. всё время срывается это "коуши-сан", а дальше — а дальше ничего, только кагеяма жуёт губы (и поэтому сугавара всё время пихает ему в карман гигиенички) и дышит. молчит. слова, такие готовые, такие понятные, такие мечтающие вырваться наружу, неизбежно застревают где-то в горле, и потом комок просто растворяется в никуда. до нового разговора.

— тобио, — шутливым тоном говорит сугавара. кагеяма очень живо его представляет сейчас: ручка замерла в кулаке, взгляд направлен куда-то в угол класса, где высоченный шкаф с пособиями подпирает потолок. улыбается, скорее всего. сугавара всегда, ещё в школе, говорил "тобио" и улыбался. кагеяма долго не мог понять, почему. — я знаю.

кагеяма всегда запинается, сугавара всегда отвечает ему одинаково.

— я тоже.

— мне надо бежать, — быстро говорит кагеяма и нажимает на кнопку сбросить звонок ровно перед тем, как в раздевалку заходит очень серьёзный и очень внимательный ушиджима. а впрочем, даже если бы не зашёл, пришлось бы отключаться, потому что все эти "я тоже" не успокаивают никогда. от них неизменно тепло — но от них не злиться на себя невозможно. что такого сложного в одной простой короткой фразе.

— у тебя щёки горят, тобио-кун, — говорит ушиджима и скользит по кагеяме странным взглядом. он беспокоился, объясняет потом капитан, когда с подачи серьёзного ушиджимы выясняет, нет ли у кагеямы жара. сердитый на затянувшийся перерыв хошиуми поочерёдно бросает мячами в головы и ушиджиме, и кагеяме.

щёки горят — от интенсивной тренировки, от стыда за неудачную подачу. когда кагеяма сам больше всех недоволен тем, как подал. щёки не горят от того, что как обычно запнулся и как обычно услышал "я тоже" в ответ на свою запинку.

сугавара лучше него понимает, что он хочет сказать. спокойное "я знаю" обволакивает одеялом уюта и безмятежности, словно вовсе необязательно ничего говорить. и так понятно. и так хорошо. но кагеяма упёртый — быть лучшим связующим тоже необязательно, тренироваться до потери пульса необязательно. и тем не менее, он так делает. значит, и сказать должен.

иногда переполняет до предела, и кажется, что вот оно, вот сейчас сможет, сбудется, получится. ведь и формулировать ничего не надо, всё придумано до него.

— коуши-сан.

сугавара поднимает вопросительный взгляд от миски с кимчитиге. у него губы красные из-за острой еды, и если кагеяма его сейчас поцелует, то наверное сам сгорит от вкуса кимчи. к этому вот не привыкать. научиться бы так же легко говорить то, что хочется сказать, как он умеет внезапно ловить сугавару в охапку и целовать, когда тот не ждёт.

— ну чего, — сугавара фыркает и притягивает его к себе, чешет за ухом. — будешь с таким лицом есть своё карри, рекламный контракт отберут.

— он на год, — ворчит кагеяма, и сугавара смеется ему в висок:

— хината наверняка стоит в очереди на следующий год.

у кагеямы — тоже ещё со школы — немножко слабеют ноги от этого смеха. сначала думал, что, может, просто прыгнул неудачно, вот коленки и не держат. понадобился не один год и много встреч, вообще не связанных с волейболом и тренировками, чтобы понять, насколько тут ничего не зависит ни от каких прыжков.

стоит винить родинку под левым глазом, и копну светлых волос, и то, что пока все пытались обойти кагеяму по дуге и лишний раз не пересекаться, сугавара хватал его за руки, обнимал и шутил непонятные кагеяме шутки. однажды научился понимать. однажды начал обнимать сам. однажды запнулся на привычном "суга-сан" и перешёл на имя — сугавара тогда готовил омлет, выронил ложку от удивления. всё приходит со временем.

значит, и со словами так может получиться? вроде бы логично, но кагеяма не доверяет себе, несмотря на все примеры из прошлого и разумные доводы. вдруг тут время бессильно.

и разговор по телефону перед выездным матчем заканчивается опять тем, что после пожеланий удачи, кагеяма говорит не до свиданья, а:

— коуши-сан.

— тобио.

и они молчат, а потом сугавара очень мягко, очень терпеливо произносит:

— когда получится, тогда и скажешь. я знаю.

кагеяма очень шумно вдыхает воздух и выпускает его через ноздри.

— иди и победи, — сугавара смеётся в телефон где-то там в мияги. — а то я сбежал с урока в туалет тебе позвонить.

сказать хочется, как никогда, ведь это был бы такой правильный момент. не получается. ни перед матчем, пока сугавара прячется от своих учеников, лишь бы с ним поболтать, ни позже, когда кагеяма звонит поделиться победой. несмотря на то, что его буквально переполняет то самое, что никак не выходит произнести. кагеяма старательно раскладывает всё внутри по полочкам, отделяет радость от выигрыша и гордость за именно свой вклад в удачную игру, и ликование от их перемещения в турнирной таблице. благодаря нынешнему матчу адлерс в общем рейтинге обходят шакалов, а значит — ещё одна победа в копилку его соревнования с хинатой.

всё выделяет, всё называет как по словарю, а вот то самое важное отмерить линейкой и назвать не выходит. сугавара знает, а он нет. вот когда сугавара говорит "я тоже", там сразу всё ясно. как только кагеяма думает про себя, так сразу будто не элементарную фразу сказать хочет, а прочитать древний манускрипт со сложными размытыми иероглифами.

а он всё-таки и в обычных-то путается, если уж на то пошло.

он начинает и не заканчивает ещё миллион раз: дома, по телефону, в сообщениях (нет, письменно не легче — и не только из-за того, что вслух не нужны иероглифы), на улице, у своего тренировочного зала и на углу школы сугавары. кагеяма чувствует везде, всегда, каждую минуту, но упорно не может сказать вслух. сугавара шутит, что ему просто нравится слышать извечное "тобио, я знаю, я тебя тоже". и это, конечно, правда. очень нравится. но вряд ли кагеяма перестанет это слышать, если наконец выразит свои чувства сам.

зимним утром среды экран телефона показывает внезапный минус, обещающий превратиться в плюс только через пару часов. кагеяма кутается в одеяло, шлёпает в нём до ванной и спросонья выдавливает зубную пасту на щётку. чистит зубы и думает о том, как у него сегодня сначала общая тренировка и потом, кажется, планировался медосмотр, а у сугавары четыре урока и дополнительные занятия, значит они могут освободиться почти одновременно, и наверное…

— у рисоварки перегорел провод, — возвещает сугавара, заходя внутрь. на нём фланелевая пижамная рубашка и трусы, он чешет затылок и зевает, почти что тыкаясь носом кагеяме в самое плечо.

— я люблю тебя, — выплёвывает кагеяма в раковину вместе с белыми ошметками зубной пасты. сугавара, едва протянувший руку за своей щёткой, замирает. как будто боится потревожить момент и нарушить его. они отражаются в зеркале вместе: растерянный сугавара и насупленный, сосредоточенный кагеяма с раскрасневшимися опять щеками.

— я тебя люблю, — повторяет кагеяма, глядя в зеркало. потом поворачивается и чуть не плюётся пастой в сугавару:

— я тебя люблю.

— ты дурак, — сугавара жмурится и тянется поцеловать кагеяму в горящую щёку и заодно в не менее розовое ухо. — я тебя тоже люблю.

— я знаю, — с облегчением говорит кагеяма сакраментальную фразу, всегда обращавшуюся ему. — я знаю. я тебя очень. люблю тебя. тоже. и знаю.


End file.
